wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
LIVE Hot Potatoes! (video)/Gallery
Screenshots Sydney-CartoonVersion.jpg|Cartoon version of Sydney TheWigglesLogoinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|The Wiggles Logo LiveHotPotatoes!TitleCard.jpg|Title Card File:LIVEHotPotatoes!OpeningCredits1.jpg|The Wiggles in the opening credits File:LIVEHotPotatoes!Opening1.png|The Wiggles in the opening File:LIVEHotPotatoes!Opening2.png File:LIVEHotPotatoes!Opening3.jpg|The Wiggles in Boat File:LIVEHotPotatoes!Opening4.png File:LIVEHotPotatoes!Opening5.png File:LIVEHotPotatoes!Opening6.jpg|The Wiggles at Sydney Harbour Bridge File:LIVEHotPotatoes!Opening7.jpg|The S.S Feathersword File:LIVEHotPotatoes!Overture112.png|Overture File:LIVEHotPotatoes!OpeningCredits2.jpg|The Wiggly Orchestra in the opening credits File:LIVEHotPotatoes!OpeningCredits3.png|"Lights, Camera, Action!" File:LIVEHotPotatoes!OpeningCredits4.jpg|Dominic playing the trumpet in the opening credits File:LIVEHotPotatoes!Overture114.png|Dominic playing the trumpet File:LIVEHotPotatoes!Overture115.png File:LIVEHotPotatoes!Opening8.png|The S.S Feathersword File:LIVEHotPotatoes!Overture117.png File:LIVEHotPotatoes!Overture118.png File:LIVEHotPotatoes!Overture119.jpg|Sam playing trumpet File:LIVEHotPotatoes!Overture120.png File:LIVEHotPotatoes!Opening9.png|Jeff sleeping in prologue File:LIVEHotPotatoes!1.jpg|The Wiggly Orchestra File:LIVEHotPotatoes!2.jpg|Dominic Lindsay and Tony Henry FrankoTorrelliinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Franko RyanDeSaulnierinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Ryan TheWigglyDancersinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers TheBigRedCarinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|The Big Red Car TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-2003Live.jpg|"Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car" MurrayandJeffinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Murray and Jeff GregandAnthonyinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Greg and Anthony File:TheWigglesinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|The Wiggles File:RyanSingingTootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar.png|Ryan singing TheAwakeWigglesinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|The Awake Wiggles LucyStuartinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Lucy GregSinginginLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Greg singing AnthonyandTonyHenry.jpg|Anthony and Tony Henry File:TheWigglyManzillasSingingTootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar.png|The Wiggly Manzillas singing JeffandGregTruman.jpg|Jeff and Greg Truman JeffandSaminLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Jeff and Sam JeffandCraig.jpg|Jeff and Craig TheOtherWigglesandtheWigglyOrchestra.jpg|The Other Wiggles and the Wiggly Orchestra AudienceinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|The audience JeffandDominicLindsay.jpg|Jeff and Dominic Lindsay TheAwakeWigglesandtheWigglyOrchestra.jpg|The Awake Wiggles and the Wiggly Orchestra TheWigglesandtheWigglyOrchestra.jpg|The Wiggles and the Wiggly Orchestra Rock-A-ByeYourBear-2003LivePrologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" GregandGregTruman.jpg|Greg and Greg Truman Greg,GregTrumanandSamMoran.jpg|Greg, Greg T. and Sam TheNonrealisticWigglesinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles GreginLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Greg GregandSaminLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Greg and Sam Rock-A-ByeYourBear-2003Live.jpg|"Rock-A-Bye Your Bear" JeffSleepinginLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Jeff sleeping TheNonrealisticWigglesandtheWigglyOrchestra.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles and the Wiggly Orchestra GregandJeffinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Greg and Jeff AnthonyandMurrayinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Anthony and Murray JeffWakingUpinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Jeff waking up SamandAnthonyinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Sam and Anthony DominicLindsayinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Dominic Lindsay JeffinLiveHotPotatoes!4.jpg|Jeff talking about his favorite instrument WelcometoNetworkWiggles.jpg|"Welcome to Network Wiggles" TonyGardner,RexGohandJohnO'Grady.jpg|Tony Gardner, Rex Goh and John O'Grady playing music. JeffSleepinginLiveHotPotatoes!2.jpg|Jeff sleeping JeffWakingUpinLiveHotPotatoes!2.jpg|Jeff waking up JeffandAnthonyinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|''"My favorite instrument is the drums!"' TonyHenryinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Tony Henry playing the drums Anthony'sMusicalMovements-Prologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Anthony's Musical Movements" Anthony'sMusicalMovements.jpg|"Anthony's Musical Movements" Anthony'sMusicalMovements2.jpg|Murray and Anthony Anthony'sMusicalMovements3.jpg|Jeff and Anthony Anthony'sMusicalMovements4.jpg|Anthony dancing Anthony'sMusicalMovements5.jpg|Greg and Anthony Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!-LivePrologue.jpg|"Let's get ready to go, go, go."'' TheUnforgottenWigglesinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles JeffandTonyHenry.jpg|Jeff and Tony Henry CaptainFeatherswordandLeeanneAshley.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Leeanne TheProWigglyHumansinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans CaptainFeatherswordDancinginLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Captain Feathersword dancing TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!-Live.jpg|"Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!" LarissaWrightinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Larissa TheNonrealisticWigglyHumansinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggly Humans CaptainandAnthonyinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Captain and Anthony DorothyandWagsinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Dorothy and Wags TheWigglyMascotsinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots TheWigglyFriendsandSamMoran.jpg|Sam and the Wiggly Friends HenryinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Henry the Octopus JeffandDorothyinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy HenryandJeffinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Henry and Jeff TheWigglyGroupinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|The Wiggly Group TheNonrealisticWigglyGroupinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggly Group TheEarlyWiggleFriendsinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|The Early Wiggle Friends DorothyandHenryinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Dorothy and Henry TheOtherWigglyGroupinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|The Other Wiggly Group WagsandGregTruman.jpg|Wags and Greg Truman MurrayandGregTruman.jpg|Murray and Greg Truman JeffSleepinginLiveHotPotatoes!3.jpg|Jeff sleeping and Anthony TheOtherWigglesinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|The Other Wiggles AnthonyandGregTruman.jpg|Anthony and Greg Truman AnthonyandDominicLindsayinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Anthony and Dominic Lindsay JeffWakingUpinLiveHotPotatoes!3.jpg|Jeff waking up JeffinLiveHotPotatoes!5.jpg|Jeff running JeffDoingaHandstand.jpg|Jeff doing a handstand Hoop-Dee-Doo-LivePrologue.jpg|Jeff introducing "Hoop Dee Doo" TheEarlyWigglyGroupinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|The Early Wiggly Group AnthonyandHenryinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Anthony and Henry CaptainandHenryinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Captain and Henry GregPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Greg playing Maton acoustic guitar MurraySinginginLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Murray singing HoopDeeDoo-2003Live.jpg|"Hoop-Dee-Doo" DorothyandDominicLindsay.jpg|Dorothy and Dominic Lindsay AnthonySinginginLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Anthony singing MurrayandLeeanneAshley.jpg|Murray and Leeanne JeffandLeeanneAshley.jpg|Jeff and Leeanne TheOtherWigglesandBrettClarke.jpg|The Other Wiggles and Brett LeeanneAshleyinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Wiggly Dancer Leeanne Ashley HenryandLeeanneAshley.jpg|Henry and Leeanne Ashley MurrayandHenryinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Murray and Henry AnthonyandLeeanneAshley.jpg|Anthony and Leeanne BenMurrayinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Ben JeffandRyanDeSaulnier.jpg|Jeff and Ryan TheOtherWigglyHumansinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|The Other Wiggly Humans MurrayandDorothyinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Murray and Dorothy DorothyinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur TheWigglesandDorothyinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy DorothyandAnthonyinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavoriteDinosaur)-2003LivePrologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favorite Dinosaur)" DorothyDancinginLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Dorothy dancing D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavoriteDinosaur)-2003Live.jpg|"D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favorite Dinosaur)" DorothyandGreginLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Dorothy and Greg BrettClarkeinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Brett DorothyandBrettClarke.jpg|Dorothy and Brett Clarke MurrayCollectingRoses.jpg|Murray collecting roses TheMoguelFamilyinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|The Moguel Family DorothyandLucyStuart.jpg|Dorothy and Lucy MurrayandMaleKidinWheelchair.jpg|Murray and male kid in wheelchair File:RyanSingingD.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavoriteDinosaur).png|Ryan singing Dorothy,AnthonyandLarissaWright.jpg|Dorothy, Anthony and Larissa AnthonyinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Anthony showing portraits of the Wiggles OrigamiRose.jpg|Origami rose TheJapanesePeople.jpg|The Japanese people RollingDowntheSandhills-LivePrologue.jpg|Greg introducing "Rolling Down the Sandhills" CaptainFeatherswordinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Captain Feathersword in Wiggle Bay CaptainFeatherswordRollingDowntheSandhills.jpg|"Rolling Down the Sandhills" RollingDowntheSandhills-Live.jpg|Greg and Anthony RunningUptheSandhills-LivePrologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Running Down the Sandhills" RunningUptheSandhills-Live.jpg|"Running Up the Sandhills" CaptainFeatherswordRunningUptheSandhills.jpg|Captain Feathersword running up the sandhills GregandTonyHenry.jpg|Greg and Tony Henry GregandDominicLindsay.jpg|Greg and Dominic Lindsay RollingDowntheSandhills(Reprise)-Prologue.jpg|''"Why don't we roll down the sandhills again?"'' RollingDowntheSandhills(Reprise).jpg|"Rolling Down the Sandhills" (Reprise) JeffinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Jeff DorothyinLiveHotPotatoes!2.jpg|Dorothy The Dinosaur With Breaking News JeffinLiveHotPotatoes!2.jpg|Jeff leaving CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist)-2003LivePrologue.jpg|Greg introducing "Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?)" CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist)-2003Live.jpg|"Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?)" ButterfliesFlit-LivePrologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Butterflies Flit" DorothyBalletDancinginLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Dorothy ballet dancing SamandDorothyinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Sam and Dorothy ButterfliesFlit-Live.jpg|"Butterflies Flit" CaptainFeatherswordandGregTruman.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Greg Truman CaptainFeatherswordasaButterfly.jpg|Captain Feathersword as a butterfly CaptainandDorothyinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Captain and Dorothy WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Wags and Captain TheLandWiggleFriendsinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|The Land Wiggle Friends CaptainFallingDowninLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Captain Feathersword falling down DorothySinginginLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Dorothy singing TheMaleWiggleFriendsinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|The Male Wiggle Friends as butterflies ButterfliesFlit-LiveEpilogue.jpg|Anthony and Murray holding Dorothy's roses Greg'sNews-LiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Greg's News GreginLiveHotPotatoes!2.jpg|Greg announcing Santa's lost GreginLiveHotPotatoes!3.jpg|and where Jeff is JeffinUnknownLocation.jpg|Jeff in unknown location CaptainFeatherswordinLiveHotPotatoes!2.jpg|Captain Feathersword holding magic weather sword DancingDaffodils.jpg|Dancing Daffodils WobblyCamel-LiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Wobbly Camel FluffyinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Fluffy the Wagette CaptainFeatherswordinLiveHotPotatoes!3.jpg|Captain Feathersword in his clothes torn MurrayinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Murray explaining about Jeff Anthony,MurrayandGregTruman.jpg|Anthony, Murray and Greg Truman TheAwakeWigglyHumansinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans AnthonyholdingtheJeffBalloon.jpg|Anthony holding the Jeff balloon Captain,AnthonyandtheJeffBalloon.jpg|Captain, Anthony and the Jeff balloon Where'sJeff?-LivePrologue.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers arriving while dressing up as Jeff RyanDeSaulnierasJeff.jpg|Ryan as Jeff BenMurrayasJeff.jpg|Ben as Jeff LucyStuartasJeff.jpg|Lucy as Jeff JeffBalloon.jpg|The Jeff Balloon Where'sJeff?-Live.jpg|"Where's Jeff?" GregTrumanandSamMoran.jpg|Greg Truman and Sam Moran Where'sJeff?-Live2.jpg|Jeff on the balcony BrettClarkeasJeff.jpg|Brett as Jeff FrankoTorrelliasJeff.jpg|Franko as Jeff GregTrumaninLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Greg Truman File:TheWigglyManzillasSingingWhere'sJeff.png|The Wiggly Manzillas singing LarissaWrightasJeff.jpg|Larissa as Jeff CraigintheJeffHairWig.jpg|Craig in the Jeff hair wig JeffandBrettClarke.jpg|Jeff and Brett Clarke Where'sJeff?-Live3.jpg|Jeff arriving back on stage CaptainFeatherswordandtheJeffBalloon.jpg|Captain Feathersword and the Jeff balloon JeffBalloonInflated.jpg|Jeff balloon inflated MusicWithMurray-Live.jpg|"Music With Murray" PlayYourGuitarWithMurray-LivePrologue.jpg|Murray holding guitar PlayYourGuitarWithMurray-2003Live.jpg|"Play Your Guitar With Murray" MurrayPlayingMatonGuitarinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Murray playing Maton guitar CaptainFeatherswordandTonyHenryinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Tony Henry MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Murray and Captain Feathersword SamandMurrayinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Sam and Murray MurrayandDominicLindsay.jpg|Murray and Dominic Lindsay MurrayandTonyHenry.jpg|Murray and Tony Henry MurrayLyingontheStage.jpg|Murray lying on the stage CaptainFeatherswordJumpingonBeanbag.jpg|Captain Feathersword jumping on beanbag JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Jeff and Captain Feathersword File:GregTrumanandSamMoranSingingTheMonkeyDance.jpg|Greg T. and Sam M. singing SamMoraninLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Sam Moran TheMonkeyDance-2003Live.jpg|"The Monkey Dance" We'reDancingwithWagstheDog-2003LivePrologue.jpg|Greg and Anthony WagsandAnthonyinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Wags and Anthony WagsandLeeanneAshley.jpg|Wags and Leeanne TonyHenryandWagstheDog.jpg|Tony and Wags We'reDancingWithWagstheDog-2003Live.jpg|"We're Dancing with Wags the Dog" TheWigglesandWagsinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|The Wiggles and Wags WagsandMurrayinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Wags and Murray MurrayPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Murray playing Maton acoustic guitar GregPlayingRedMatonGuitar.jpg|Greg playing red Maton electric guitar WagsDoingaSplit.jpg|Wags doing a split JeffandWagsinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Jeff and Wags CentralPark,NewYork-LivePrologue.jpg|Murray talking about New York BigApple.jpg|Big apple AnthonyEatingBigApple.jpg|Anthony eating big apple FrankLeandroinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Firefighter Frank Leandro CentralPark,NewYork-Live.jpg|"Central Park, New York" CaptainFeatherswordSkating.jpg|Captain Feathersword skating GregandWagsinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Greg and Wags WagsinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Wags the Dog HereComeTheReindeer-LivePrologue.jpg|Murray teaching the actions File:GregTrumanSingingHereCometheReindeer.png|Greg Truman singing HereCometheReindeer-Live.jpg|"Here Come the Reindeer" RexGoh.jpg|Rex Goh playing Red Fender Stratocaster guitar FruitSalad-LivePrologue.jpg|Santa and Captain Feathersword FruitSalad-2003Live.jpg|"Fruit Salad" File:SamMoranSingingFruitSalad.png|Sam singing File:GregTrumandSamMoranSingingFruitSalad.png|"Uh-huh-huh." QuackQuack-2003LivePrologue.jpg|Murray and Captain QuackQuack-2003Live.jpg|"Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack)" JeffPlayingKeyboardinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Jeff playing keyboard SamMoran,CaptainFeatherswordandDominicLindsay.jpg|Sam, Captain Feathersword and Dominic singing "Quack, Quack, Cock-a-Doodle-Doo" in an opera style SamandCaptainFeatherswordinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Sam and Captain Feathersword CaptainFeatherswordSinginginLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Captain Feathersword singing CaptainFeatherswordandDominicLindsay.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Dominic Lindsay EagleRock-LivePrologue.jpg|Captain and Anthony CaptainFeatherswordSingingEagleRock.jpg|Captain Feathersword singing EagleRock-Live.jpg|"Eagle Rock" GregandMurrayinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Greg and Murray playing Maton guitars File:GregTrumanandSamMoranSingingEagleRock.png|The Wiggly Manzanas singing TonyGardner.jpg|Tony Gardner JohnO'Grady.jpg|John O'Grady IWaveMyArmsAndSwingMyBaton-LivePrologue.jpg|Greg introducing "I Wave My Arms and Swing My Baton" IWaveMyArmsAndSwingMyBaton-Live.jpg|"I Wave My Arms And Swing My Baton" File:TheWigglyManzillasSingingIWaveMyArmsandSwingMyBaton.png|The Wiggly Manzillas singing SamandDominicLindsay.jpg|Sam and Dominic Lindsay CraigAbercrombieinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Craig Abercrombie IWaveMyArmsAndSwingMyBaton-Live2.jpg|The Wiggly Group SantaClausinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Santa Claus riding scooter CaptainandGreginLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Captain and Greg File:HotPotato-2003LivePrologue.jpg|Murray introducing "Hot Potato" File:HotPotato-2003Live.jpg|"Hot Potato" File:TheWigglesandTonyHenry.jpg|The Wiggles and Tony Henry File:AnthonyinLiveHotPotatoes!Epilogue.png|Anthony in epilogue File:AnthonyandMurrayinLiveHotPotatoes!Epilogue.png|Anthony and Murray in epilogue File:TheAudienceinLiveHotPotatoes!Epilogue.png|The audience in epilogue File:JeffandAnthonyinLiveHotPotatoes!Epilogue.png|Jeff and Anthony in epilogue File:TheWigglesinLiveHotPotatoes!Epilogue.png|The Wiggles in epilogue File:GreginLiveHotPotatoes!Epilogue.png|Greg in epilogue File:WigglyChristmasMedley-2003LivePrologue.jpg|Greg introducing "Wiggly Christmas Medley" File:HaveaVeryMerryChristmas-2003Live.jpg|"Have a Very Merry Christmas" File:TheAwakeWigglesinLiveHotPotatoes!Epilogue.png|The Awake Wiggles in epilogue File:TheWigglesWearingChristmasHats.png|The Wiggles wearing Christmas hats File:TheUnforgottenWigglesWearingChristmasHats.png|The Unforgotten Wiggles wearing Christmas hats File:AnthonyWearingaChristmasHat.png|Anthony wearing a Christmas hat File:MurrayWearingaChristmasHat.png|Murray wearing a Christmas hat File:JeffWearingaChristmasHat.png|Jeff wearing a Christmas hat File:TheWigglesandDorothyinLiveHotPotatoes!Epilogue.png|The Wiggles and Dorothy in epilogue UntoUs,ThisHolyNight-2003Live.jpg|"Unto Us, This Holy Night" File:GregWearingaChristmasHat.png|Greg wearing a Christmas hat File:TheWiggleFriendsinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|The Wiggle Friends File:TheWigglyGroupinLiveHotPotatoes!Epilogue.png|The Wiggly Group in epilogue File:TheAwakeWigglyGroupinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Group File:FelizNavidad-2003Live.jpg|"Felice Navidad" File:DorothyandGreginLiveHotPotatoes!Epilogue.jpg|Dorothy and Greg in epilogue File:GregandJeffWearingChristmasHats.png|Greg and Jeff wearing Christmas hats TheLandWigglyGroupinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|The Land Wiggly Group BrettClarkePlayingDrum.jpg|Brett the Drummer Boy Dorothy,GregandBrett.jpg|Dorothy, Greg and Brett File:TheOtherWigglyGroupinLiveHotPotatoes!Epilogue.png|The Other Wiggly Group in epilogue TheMaleWigglyGroupinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|The Male Wiggly Group TheWigglyGroupandBrettClarke.jpg|The Wiggly Group and Brett File:GregSinginginLiveHotPotatoes!Epilogue.png|Greg singing in epilogue File:DorothyDancinginLiveHotPotatoes!Epilogue.png|Dorothy dancing in epilogue File:CaptainFeatherswordDancinginLiveHotPotatoes!Epilogue.png|Captain dancing in epilogue File:JeffandWagsinLiveHotPotatoes!Epilogue.png|Jeff and Wags in epilogue File:DorothyandGregTruman.jpg|Dorothy and Greg Truman File:JingleBells-2003Live.jpg|"Jingle Bells" File:TheWigglyDancersinLiveHotPotatoes!Epilogue.png|The Wiggly Dancers in epilogue File:TheWigglyManzillasSingingWigglyChristmasMedley.png|The Wiggly Manzillas singing File:DorothyandAnthonyinLiveHotPotatoes!Epilogue.png|Dorothy and Anthony in epilogue File:MurrayandHenryinLiveHotPotatoes!Epilogue.png|Murray and Henry in epilogue TheOppositeWigglyGroupinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|The Opposite Wiggly Group TheProfessionalWigglyGroupinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|The Professional Wiggly Group GregandHenryinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Greg and Henry Henry'sChristmasDance-2003Live.jpg|"Henrys Christmas Dance" Let'sClapHandsForSantaClaus-2003Live.jpg|"Lets Clap Hands For Santa Claus" WigglyChristmasMedley-2003Live.jpg|"Wiggly Christmas Medley" GoSantaGo-2003Live.jpg|"Go Santa Go" File:JeffandDorothyinLiveHotPotatoes!Epilogue.png|Jeff and Dorothy in epilogue AudienceinLiveHotPotatoes!Epilogue.jpg|The audience in epilogue WagsinLiveHotPotatoes!Epilogue.jpg|Wags in epilogue Dorothy,WagsandSantaClaus.jpg|Dorothy, Wags and Santa TheWigglyMascotsinLiveHotPotatoes!Epilogue.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots in epilogue HenryandWagsinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Henry and Wags DorothyandHenryinLiveHotPotatoes!Epilogue.jpg|Dorothy and Henry in epilogue DorothyinLiveHotPotatoes!Epilogue.jpg|Dorothy in epilogue JeffinLiveHotPotatoes!Epilogue.jpg|Jeff in epilogue TheNonrealisticWigglyHumansinLiveHotPotatoes!Epilogue.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggly Humans in epilogue TheOtherWigglyHumansinLiveHotPotatoes!Epilogue.jpg|The Other Wiggly Humans in epilogue TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinLiveHotPotatoes!Epilogue.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain in epilogue LiveHotPotatoes!-ClosingScene.jpg|Epilogue TheProWigglyHumansinLiveHotPotatoes!Epilogue.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans in epilogue LiveHotPotatoes!EpilogueGoof.jpg|Goof in epilogue TheWigglyOrchestrainLiveHotPotatoes!Epilogue.jpg|The Wiggly Orchestra in epilogue TheUnforgottenWigglesinLiveHotPotatoes!Epilogue.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles in epilogue GregandMurrayinLiveHotPotatoes!Epilogue.jpg|Greg and Murray in epilogue JeffandSaminLiveHotPotatoes!Epilogue.jpg|Jeff and Sam in epilogue TheAwakeWigglyHumansinLiveHotPotatoes!Epilogue.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans in epilogue JeffandAnthonyintheAudience.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in the audience CaptainandAnthonyinLiveHotPotatoes!Epilogue.jpg|Captain and Anthony in epilogue TheNonrealisticWigglesinLiveHotPotatoes!Epilogue.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles in epilogue GregandJeffinLiveHotPotatoes!Epilogue.jpg|Greg and Jeff in epilogue GreginLiveHotPotatoes!Epilogue.jpg|Greg in epilogue GregandAnthonyinLiveHotPotatoes!Epilogue.jpg|Greg and Anthony in epilogue JeffandAnthonyinLiveHotPotatoes!Epilogue.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in epilogue AnthonyinLiveHotPotatoes!Epilogue.jpg|Anthony in epilogue DominicLindsayPlayingTrumpetinLiveHotPotatoes!Epilogue.jpg|Dominic playing trumpet in epilogue TonyHenryinLiveHotPotatoes!Epilogue.jpg|Tony in epilogue LiveHotPotatoes!Epilogue.png TheWigglesLogoinLiveHotPotatoes!Epilogue.png|The Wiggles logo Murray'sTitleinLiveHotPotatoes!EndCredits.jpg|Murray's title Jeff'sTitleinLiveHotPotatoes!EndCredits.jpg|Jeff's title Anthony'sTitleinLiveHotPotatoes!EndCredits.jpg|Anthony's title Greg'sTitleinLiveHotPotatoes!EndCredits.jpg|Greg's title LiveHotPotatoes!CastCredits.jpg|Cast Credits LiveHotPotatoes!CastCredits2.jpg|Cast Credits LiveHotPotatoes!EndCredits.jpg|End Credits LIVEHotPotatoes!endcredits8.png LIVEHotPotatoes!endcredits9.png LIVEHotPotatoes!endcredits10.png LIVEHotPotatoes!endcredits11.png LIVEHotPotatoes!endcredits12.png LIVEHotPotatoes!endcredits13.png LIVEHotPotatoes!endcredits14.png LIVEHotPotatoes!endcredits15.png LIVEHotPotatoes!endcredits16.png LIVEHotPotatoes!endcredits17.png|The song credits LIVEHotPotatoes!endcredits18.png LIVEHotPotatoes!endcredits19.png LIVEHotPotatoes!endcredits20.png LIVEHotPotatoes!endcredits21.png LIVEHotPotatoes!endcredits22.png LIVEHotPotatoes!endcredits23.png LIVEHotPotatoes!endcredits24.png LIVEHotPotatoes!endcredits25.png LIVEHotPotatoes!endcredits26.png LIVEHotPotatoes!endcredits27.png LIVEHotPotatoes!endcredits28.png LIVEHotPotatoes!endcredits29.png LIVEHotPotatoes!endcredits30.png IMG_9514.jpg|Endboard IndiaDedicationCard.jpg|India (June 14th 2000-June 20th 2003) SteveBlau-DedicationCard.jpg|Steve Blau (December 10th 1959-August 7th 2004) DVD & VHS Packaging LiveHotPotatoesFullVHSCover.jpg|Full AUS VHS Cover File:8E71B5E8-213F-4199-BCC3-33519B1C3366.jpeg|AUS VHS C411A235-2FFE-4B37-AA5C-33EF027DDE3E.jpeg|Inlay VHS Cover LiveHotPotatoes.jpg|Full DVD Cover LiveHotPotatoes-Disc.jpg|Disc LiveHotPotatoes-InsideCover.jpg|Inlay DVD Cover LiveHotPotatoes-Re-releaseCover.jpg|Re-released cover 675FCBCF-F132-4ED2-A00D-DB35C2E89F6E.jpeg|Booklet B220FEF8-A112-4BA5-9B1A-88AB5E74C9E5.jpeg|Back of the booklet LHPP.jpg|Screener DVD Cover LHPPB.jpg|Screener DVD Back Cover IMG_5005.JPG|Screener Disc LiveHotPotatoes-USVHSCover.jpg|US VHS Cover 512KFB559QL._SY445_.jpg|Slipcase Cover 711BA702-88C0-4008-B477-F1295441212B.jpeg|Spine 43C25E04-76C0-470E-B0C8-22EFEBD3F8C3.jpeg|Top File:668DD96D-5BBB-4B1F-B56C-B72C3CBD5CB4.jpeg|Back Cover File:LiveHotPotatoes!Tape.jpeg|Tape IMG_9927.jpg|Canadian VHS Cover 735BEEF6-3823-452C-816F-0A2008825C1D.png|Spine F89CD382-F58E-413B-933A-4B4EBCB4AF01.jpeg|Back cover IMG_9926.jpg|Tape LiveHotPotatoes!-FullUSDVDCover.jpg|US DVD Cover s-l1700.jpg|Canadian Back Cover LiveHotPotatoes!-USDVD.jpg|US and Canadian Disc File:The Wiggles Live Hot Potatoes! 2005 (2006) DVD.jpg|20th Century Fox Re-release disc 20160810_174046.jpg|Insert that came with the US DVD 20160810_174109.jpg|Inside of the insert LiveHotPotatoes!-US2007Re-releaseDVDCover.jpg|US 2007 re-release cover LiveHotPotatoes!-US2007Re-releaseDVD.jpg|US 2007 re-release disc LIVEHotPotatoesUKDVDCover.jpeg|UK DVD Cover LIVEHotPotatoesUKDVDBackCover.jpeg|Back cover Oct19201512.jpg|UK Disc the_wiggles_live_hot_potatoes_dvd_1519811644_0659b0250.jpg|HK DVD Cover 034188.jpg|HK Back Cover DFEE31CC-5E19-40A2-96AA-39A32C4AB6C3.jpeg|Disc Live Hot Potatoes!.jpg|Amazon Prime The Wiggles, Live Hot Potatoes!.jpg|iTunes Cover VHS & DVD Gallery US Screener DVD HitEntertainmentScreenerWarningScreenVersion2.jpeg HitEntertainmentFBIWarningScreen.png HitEntertainmentInterpolWarningScreen1.png HitEntertainmentInterpolWarningScreen2.png 46B527EE-FDE9-4C84-81DD-D4ED28B0AE10.png 854BAA5B-7114-4549-87CA-B6F6682EC63B.jpeg|Stage in the dark 8F8C3886-910F-43D8-BF71-D6505B8A01E9.jpeg|"For screening purposes only! exclusive property of Hit Entertainment Logo" 68C58DE9-2E30-4B3F-BB7E-430693ADB2B2.jpeg|Dominic playing trumpet in a deleted scene 382750BE-1107-4FAF-A5F9-63870E798D0C.jpeg 4C961221-52CB-4935-A8E8-F66188B934C0.jpeg 77CB871E-F1DB-4952-BEBF-FD1BF1378258.jpeg|Sam playing trumpet in a deleted scene 4DB739F4-6870-4454-B9B7-E60BA29498E3.jpeg 2E51900D-4120-4A51-ADF8-FAB5B5B04161.jpeg A0C67321-4ED6-4FB6-880A-5176E225F344.jpeg BC365250-70B1-4252-8E0C-55F329DB42E5.jpeg|Greg Truman in a deleted scene 38BE8B78-E8DC-45D9-A9CE-704F5FF0DDDE.jpeg C416F360-9486-4630-A60E-E89E1FBF8219.jpeg F4DAC13F-70A5-4886-A842-B3D69EFA8F03.jpeg|"Rock A Bye Your Bear" 685A8052-09FD-49B0-AC23-BDB1DCF0811C.jpeg DA8C5825-9B11-44FA-A9A4-515FD03A8708.jpeg 3D9964CC-A483-479B-8B01-77EDC8CCF83F.jpeg|The Wiggly Orchestra in the deleted scene 5DE1FA86-BA7A-41E0-80F9-56CDEC56AEC6.jpeg D2C73E27-BEB7-44FE-B78C-402CF4C79639.jpeg|Dominic Lindsay in a deleted scene 240F926E-A5E6-4D02-9F70-0253B5E11596.jpeg 1340EA7B-8692-47CA-86C9-7A2AFA131C15.jpeg|The Wiggly Orchestra in the dark D2AB531E-B491-42F1-AA64-318545F73DA2.jpeg F2DF21A0-3997-411E-B158-12129DE19C90.jpeg 302787A7-DC9E-466C-91C1-B0A979F2C3D7.jpeg 692B7825-256E-4A18-8422-451F4290A5E9.jpeg 96063A16-62C2-463F-99F5-01A47B8EB123.jpeg B246E894-4FAD-495C-A5CD-198F1535DF1F.jpeg|The Manzilla's in a deleted scene FFE520FB-38A5-458D-8704-2509744E736B.jpeg|Greg Truman & Sam Moran in a deleted scene FEC7A834-0F02-4DDB-B841-C8321DEF05C5.jpeg|Sam Moran & Craig Abercrombie in a deleted scene 16E8D6B4-E23D-4749-90C4-2DE289DC3597.jpeg 171151D9-ED48-43DC-ACA9-3BC55E2AA6BA.jpeg E06C16B3-1B7D-413D-A49B-11FDC08C70A1.jpeg|"Hot Potato" 70F0D52C-558F-4AB4-875A-FAC0AD93F02F.jpeg|Craig Abercrombie & Dominic Lindsay in a deleted scene BE38C588-9145-4E92-A485-4E9C9F926242.jpeg BEB9F06D-94C3-473F-8AC6-E6E39492E76A.jpeg 1D0D9A5A-C594-43B5-B278-1F7C7F6FEB3D.jpeg B072D1F3-1A45-4AA6-BF4D-B20062A67871.jpeg 03954134-EFBB-4A30-A078-89B015FC958B.jpeg 2AAF00E2-4957-4D78-A75B-CAF5588C0A7A.jpeg|Craig Abercrombie, Sam Moran & Greg Truman in a deleted scene 3C568ADC-5D76-4770-BA46-A7DBBFCAF96D.jpeg|"Toot Toot Chugga Chugga Big Red Car" 1A4984E1-CC0C-4D62-99EF-585A1D0081F0.jpeg 91F91196-7A1A-4A31-B63E-AAC7021B75D1.jpeg DA4E4338-4B34-4D68-8EB1-8A9A18C3C2AA.jpeg|Sam Moran singing "Toot Toot Chugga Chugga Big Red Car" 4F0E7B46-16C4-428A-9B06-6F755B9F01C1.jpeg B08E7DD6-A139-4B1E-8EC1-0A303C8E898E.jpeg D4D75B53-F28C-498A-BBA6-EE673C5803F8.jpeg 4E81DDD1-D351-44BE-9FD8-EA8C76CBECB0.jpeg 63D66E5A-006E-461A-999A-F4BF5C4FE508.jpeg|"Hoop Dee Doo" 10625BD8-DA60-44B0-B1A2-DA74C3DB96BB.jpeg|The Manzilla's & Dominic Lindsay in a deleted scene 046200B5-44A6-49D2-8700-73915355F4BD.jpeg|Greg Truman singing "Hoop Dee Doo" 98C857CB-3E55-4A20-BCD5-7345D311A31E.jpeg 00904A48-8CDF-4028-BD17-CF8CE3701684.jpeg 0CA6CA6B-49A8-4AAF-BC15-F979BF658124.jpeg|Craig Abercrombie in a deleted scene 2EF0F7C6-97ED-4B9A-950D-24A341503C27.jpeg B2142E92-CE79-40B3-9646-1C8B20FEAC2C.jpeg|Tony Gardner in a deleted scene 92831FE3-875B-487E-AF15-1CDDCC60E5E9.jpeg 6F1F0BD7-32B2-49DF-B684-3F1FE437BAEE.jpeg 0FD2BEA4-4BEA-470D-8ECA-E826D55BB63E.jpeg 98647C42-8E0F-4DCD-9198-4D170F8B3672.jpeg 75B1D7DE-F985-4170-9688-11AE65BA8CF2.jpeg D008C837-2272-4975-871B-7BE85B014A45.jpeg BB24F8D2-CF7C-445D-A01B-8971CFD85F2A.jpeg 2679E2CA-E1D7-4808-AB27-8450F9A3531C.jpeg 3540E28E-3FDF-46FE-8D1F-98CEEEAABF05.jpeg 905062B7-7460-4396-9E2A-010DA518101C.jpeg 039080A9-6C6A-4CEF-8889-2CC43B9F0384.jpeg|"Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack)" C2213CCE-7A94-412B-AD9F-DC4B2034D036.jpeg FD721569-2118-4F8A-B1BA-742EDF275F14.jpeg C8A16757-A3F9-48D0-A4D0-983C471180BE.jpeg|The Manzilla's singing "Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack)" E813D8EC-2190-4D27-BFB0-43F9437D52A0.jpeg E85467D1-38D9-4F1A-B028-F344E2DFA928.jpeg|The Manzilla's in the dark 5A928993-749E-49EB-A940-11EF0C3337F5.jpeg 80B8E1CA-A892-4362-9A74-5795A076EE5B.jpeg C576DBF7-C328-42EA-8252-A7D6EB706800.jpeg 71B1EBF1-AF90-4076-BDB4-6BCCC5E782EA.jpeg 46F838A5-C4DC-43A3-AF50-0934C19E7E80.jpeg 6F8157F9-A979-433F-BD37-570008087247.jpeg 2EAB86F8-597E-49A5-8284-C1076DB0A65E.jpeg 575D6B27-39CD-447D-9310-723EF7CE0D28.jpeg|"Where's Jeff?" A143B587-1C62-48D9-AACF-4D677A8A60DC.jpeg|The Manzilla's singing "Where's Jeff?" 8048DC2B-5082-4B98-AFCE-8C70D4EDBDEE.jpeg 81494F87-FC7D-4639-AE48-069766F3663A.jpeg|Audience in a deleted scene 12619D10-5DED-4B30-8FE3-651826DD6A53.jpeg|Tony playing drums in a deleted scene 1A0E1DC5-8735-48CA-B7ED-D0961ADF9643.jpeg|The Manzilla's singing "Anthony's Workshop" 4F0582CC-C70C-4671-A076-0D529D53CFF2.jpeg D005423C-5765-4525-98E3-62D62181810A.jpeg|Greg Truman singing "Anthony's Workshop" 50F5F88A-D09D-44B1-9D84-734EFD42213D.jpeg|"Anthony's Workshop" 3FB2EEE1-2BDE-479D-8C40-57777AF68424.jpeg|Tony Henry in a deleted scene 10694CD6-B36E-41AB-A16D-E23C1D548E05.jpeg|The Manzilla's & Audience 3157F727-1213-48D4-852B-4FE7C4E7CA18.jpeg|The Wiggly Orchestra & Audience 66FFEA32-35A3-4560-8AF7-07C7762BB10B.jpeg E0E508C7-2A7B-42B7-B963-B8EC488187F9.jpeg|"Can You Point Your Fingers & Do The Twist" 1C351C40-E962-4B22-8269-1DE66214DB1D.jpeg|Sam playing trumpet in the dark 16E4638E-5E8B-45B7-B7B6-3B62EB534864.jpeg 60B9F924-FF4E-4724-8B3E-B434F9EAC36E.jpeg|Rex Goh playing guitar in a deleted scene 6C32EFD5-5995-4368-8895-EE35F2AE8416.jpeg D34618D2-FC09-4F94-B7A3-93F9C8AEB524.jpeg|Craig Abercrombie playing saxophone in a deleted scene D1907B10-3A94-4365-A2FE-8AD5C7CF2134.jpeg A505016C-C6DF-4828-8165-EE39049FEF73.jpeg 3EB83CB4-F73D-44D6-AED5-D247055FAF05.jpeg|Tony Henry & Dominic Lindsay in a deleted scene 3332DBC9-F9FD-4016-B066-BD205758758E.jpeg|Rex Goh playing guitar in the dark 8506401E-63D3-4EF4-B481-4688D5D73B5C.jpeg File:LIVEHotPotatoes!Overture112.png|Overture File:LIVEHotPotatoes!OpeningCredits2.jpg|The Wiggly Orchestra in the opening credits File:LIVEHotPotatoes!OpeningCredits3.png|"Lights, Camera, Action!" File:LIVEHotPotatoes!OpeningCredits4.jpg|Dominic playing the trumpet in the opening credits File:LIVEHotPotatoes!Overture114.png|Dominic playing the trumpet File:LIVEHotPotatoes!Overture115.png|The Manzilla's singing "Lights, Camera, Action Wiggles!" 27576FFE-CBED-4C7E-8A2E-E80E6EF1E49A.jpeg|"Lights, Camera, Action Wiggles!" 575B5510-A0E1-4925-9759-014D81A40AF7.jpeg|Stage File:LIVEHotPotatoes!Overture117.png File:LIVEHotPotatoes!Overture118.png File:LIVEHotPotatoes!Overture119.jpg|Sam playing trumpet File:LIVEHotPotatoes!Overture120.png 1C299ECE-F07D-47E8-9B73-9B050AC91E86.jpeg 25A58AC7-E3BE-4524-893C-C0881BC324DE.jpeg|The Manzilla's in the deleted scene 6B03FC54-D01C-4D95-814E-E76E0005E181.jpeg|Stage & The Wiggly Orchestra 529C8080-CF94-4404-AAB1-EA79AADC1720.jpeg|Ending deleted scene US VHS HitEntertainmentFBIWarningScreen.png HitEntertainmentInterpolWarningScreen1.png HitEntertainmentInterpolWarningScreen2.png 46B527EE-FDE9-4C84-81DD-D4ED28B0AE10.png TheWigglesWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!USTrailerVersion1.png Barney'sReadySetPlay!Trailer.jpeg BobTheBuilderYesWeCan!Trailer.jpeg AngelinaBallerina-3VideoTrailer1.jpeg AngelinaBallerina-3VideoTrailer2.jpeg AngelinaBallerina-3VideoTrailer3.jpeg AngelinaBallerina-3VideoTrailer4.jpeg RubbadubbersFinbarTheMightyMovieStarTrailer.png KipperWaterPlayTrailer.jpeg US DVD HitEntertainmentFBIWarningScreen.png HitEntertainmentInterpolWarningScreen1.png HitEntertainmentInterpolWarningScreen2.png LIVE_Hot_Potatoes!_Copyright_Screen.jpg HITEntertainmentLogo(FullScreen).JPG LiveHotPotatoes!-DVDMenu.jpg|Main menu (Song used: Hot Potato) LiveHotPotatoes!-SongSelectionMenu.jpg|Song selection menu (Song used: Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!) LiveHotPotatoes!-SongSelectionMenu2.jpg|Song selection menu page 2 (Song used: Eagle Rock) LiveHotPotatoes!-SongSelectionMenu3.jpg|Song selection menu page 3 (Song used: Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack)) LiveHotPotatoes!-SpecialFeaturesMenu.jpg|Special Features menu (Song used: Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car) LIVE Hot Potatoes! Trailers.jpg|Trailers menu (US and Canadian HiT version only) (Song used: D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favourite Dinosaur)) The Wiggles Trailers From LIVE Hot Potatoes!.jpg|The Wiggles trailers (Song used: Get Ready To Wiggle) TheWigglesColdSpaghettiWesternTrailer.jpeg TheWigglesWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!USTrailerVersion1.png Barney Trailers From LIVE Hot Potatoes! And It's A Wiggly, Wiggly World!.jpg|Barney trailers Barney'sColorfulWorld!Live!TrailerVersion1.jpeg Barney'sReadySetPlay!Trailer.jpeg Bob The Builder Trailers From LIVE Hot Potatoes!.jpg|Bob the Builder trailers BobTheBuilderLive!titlecard.png BobTheBuilderYesWeCan!Trailer.jpeg Angelina Ballerina Trailers From LIVE Hot Potatoes!.jpg|Angelina Ballerina trailers File:AngelinaBallerina-3VideoTrailer1.jpeg File:AngelinaBallerina-3VideoTrailer2.jpeg File:AngelinaBallerina-3VideoTrailer3.jpeg File:AngelinaBallerina-3VideoTrailer4.jpeg AngelinaBallerina-Lights,Camera,Action!Trailer.jpeg Rubbadubbers Trailers From Wiggle Time, Wiggly Play Time, LIVE Hot Potatoes!, And Lights, Camera, Action!.jpg|Rubbadubbers trailers RubbadubbersFinbarTheMightyMovieStarTrailer.png RubbadubbersHighNoonInTheBathroomTrailer.png Kipper Trailers From LIVE Hot Potatoes!, It's A Wiggly, Wiggly World!, And Lights, Camera, Action!.jpg|Kipper trailers KipperHelpsOutTrailer.jpeg KipperWaterPlayTrailer.jpeg LiveHotPotatoes!-SubtitlesMenu.jpg|Subtitles menu (Song used: Play Your Guitar With Murray AUS VHS WarningScroll1.png|Warning scroll WarningScroll2.png RoadshowEntertainmentFullScreen6.png|Roadshow Entertainment logo TheWigglesLiveHotPotatoesVHSGeneralExhibition.jpeg ABCVideoLogo5.png|ABC Video logo ABCForKids1998Promo14.jpeg|ABC For Kids Promo AUS DVD LiveHotPotatoes-WarningScreen.png|Warning screen LiveHotPotatoes-GeneralExhibition.png|Rated G screen ABCDVDLogo2002.png|ABC DVD Logo ABCForKids1992Logo4.jpeg|ABC for Kids Logo LiveHotPotatoes!-DVDMenu.jpg|Main menu (Song used: Hot Potato) LiveHotPotatoes!-SongSelectionMenu.jpg|Song selection menu (Song used: Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!) LiveHotPotatoes!-SongSelectionMenu2.jpg|Song selection menu page 2 (Song used: Eagle Rock) LiveHotPotatoes!-SongSelectionMenu3.jpg|Song selection menu page 3 (Song used: Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack)) File:DB6FA5D3-38D1-4C12-86C0-D523B3C2E58F.png|Australian and UK Special Features menu (no Trailers option) (Song used: Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car) LiveHotPotatoes!-SubtitlesMenu.jpg|Subtitles menu (Song used: Play Your Guitar With Murray 2007 US DVD WarnerBrosWarningScreen2005(Fullscreen).png WarnerHomeVideoLate1996Logo(Fullscreen).jpeg APupNamedScoobyDooVolume6DVDTrailer.png APupNamedScoobyDooVolume6DVDTrailer2.png APupNamedScoobyDooVolume6DVDTrailer3.png SpaceDancing!(AnAnimatedAdventure)trailer.png|Space Dancing! trailer LiveHotPotatoes!-DVDMenu.jpg|Main menu (Song used: Hot Potato) LiveHotPotatoes!-SongSelectionMenu.jpg|Song selection menu (Song used: Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!) LiveHotPotatoes!-SongSelectionMenu2.jpg|Song selection menu page 2 (Song used: Eagle Rock) LiveHotPotatoes!-SongSelectionMenu3.jpg|Song selection menu page 3 (Song used: Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack)) LiveHotPotatoes!-SpecialFeaturesMenu.jpg|Australian and UK Special Features menu (no Trailers option) (Song used: Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car) LiveHotPotatoes!-SubtitlesMenu.jpg|Subtitles menu (Song used: Play Your Guitar With Murray) WarnerBrosWarningScreenCanadian1.jpeg WarnerBrosWarningScreenCanadian2.jpeg WarnerBrosWarningScreenCanadian3.jpeg WarnerBrosWarningScreenCanadian4.jpeg WarnerBrosWarningScreenCanadian5.jpeg WarnerBrosWarningScreenCanadian6.jpeg UK DVD File:UKWarningScreen.png|Warning Screen File:HiTEntertainmentCGILogo(FullScreenVer.1)1.JPG LiveHotPotatoes!-DVDMenu.jpg|Main menu (Song used: Hot Potato) LiveHotPotatoes!-SongSelectionMenu.jpg|Song selection menu (Song used: Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!) LiveHotPotatoes!-SongSelectionMenu2.jpg|Song selection menu page 2 (Song used: Eagle Rock) LiveHotPotatoes!-SongSelectionMenu3.jpg|Song selection menu page 3 (Son File:DB6FA5D3-38D1-4C12-86C0-D523B3C2E58F.png|Australian and UK Special Features menu (no Trailers option) LiveHotPotatoes!-SubtitlesMenu.jpg|Subtitles menu (Song used: Play Your Guitar With Murray) HK DVD Promo Pictures MurrayinLiveHotPotatoes!PromoPicture.jpg|Murray combing his hair MurrayinLiveHotPotatoes!PromoPicture2.jpg|Murray waving while holding Maton guitar MurrayinLiveHotPotatoes!PromoPicture3.jpg|Murray drinking water MurrayinLiveHotPotatoes!PromoPicture4.jpg|Murray MurrayinLiveHotPotatoes!PromoPicture5.jpg|Murray MurrayPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinLiveHotPotatoes!PromoPicture.jpg|Murray playing Maton acoustic guitar MurrayPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinLiveHotPotatoes!PromoPicture2.jpg|Murray playing Maton acoustic guitar MurrayPlayingMatonGuitarinLiveHotPotatoes!PromoPicture.jpg|Murray JeffSleepinginLiveHotPotatoes!PromoPicture.jpg|Jeff sleeping JeffinLiveHotPotatoes!PromoPicture.jpg|Jeff awake JeffinLiveHotPotatoes!PromoPicture2.jpg|Jeff JeffinLiveHotPotatoes!PromoPicture3.jpg|Jeff JeffinLiveHotPotatoes!PromoPicture4.jpg|Jeff AnthonyinLiveHotPotatoes!PromoPicture.jpg|Anthony in promo picture AnthonyandMatonGuitar.jpg|Anthony AnthonyinLiveHotPotatoes!PromoPicture2.jpg|Anthony AnthonyinLiveHotPotatoes!PromoPicture3.jpg|Anthony AnthonyinLiveHotPotatoes!PromoPicture4.jpg|Anthony AnthonyinLiveHotPotatoes!PromoPicture5.jpg|Anthony GreginLiveHotPotatoes!PromoPicture.jpg|Greg GreginLiveHotPotatoes!PromoPicture2.jpg|Greg GreginLiveHotPotatoes!PromoPicture3.jpg|Greg GreginLiveHotPotatoes!PromoPicture4.jpg|Greg TheWigglesinLiveHotPotatoes!PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles LiveHotPotatoes!PromoPicture10.jpg|Dorothy and Wags DominicLindsayinLiveHotPotatoes!PromoPicture.jpg|Dominic Lindsay GregTrumaninLiveHotPotatoes!PromoPicture.jpg|Greg Truman GregTruman,SamMoranandCraigAbercrombie.jpg|Greg Truman, Sam Moran and Craig Abercrombie RexGohinLiveHotPotatoes!PromoPicture.jpg|Rex Goh JohnO'GradyinLiveHotPotatoes!PromoPicture.jpg|John O'Grady CraigAbercrombieinLiveHotPotatoes!PromoPicture.jpg|Craig Abercrombie playing saxophone SaminLiveHotPotatoes!PromoPicture.jpg|Sam Moran playing trumpet TonyHenryinLiveHotPotatoes!PromoPicture.jpg|Tony Henry TonyGardnerPlayingFlute.jpg|Tony Gardner playing flute TheWigglyOrchestrainLiveHotPotatoes!PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggly Orchestra CaptainFeatherswordinLiveHotPotatoes!PromoPicture.jpg|Captain Feathersword singing on microphone LeanneAshleyinLiveHotPotatoes!PromoPicture.jpg|Leanne Ashley as Wiggly Dancer LucyinLiveHotPotatoes!PromoPicture.jpg|Lucy Stuart RyaninLiveHotPotatoes!PromoPicture.jpg|Ryan DeSaulnier KatherineinLiveHotPotatoes!PromoPicture.jpg|Katherine Patrick BrettinLiveHotPotatoes!PromoPicture.jpg|Brett Clarke FrankoinLiveHotPotatoes!PromoPicture.jpg|Franko Torrelli LarissainLiveHotPotatoes!PromoPicture.jpg|Larissa Wright BeninLiveHotPotatoes!PromoPicture.jpg|Ben Murray CaterinainLiveHotPotatoes!PromoPicture.jpg|Caterina Mete KristyinLiveHotPotatoes!PromoPicture.jpg|Kristy Talbot TheWigglyDancersinLiveHotPotatoes!PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers LiveHotPotatoes!PromoPicture33.jpg|"Camera" sign LiveHotPotatoes!PromoPicture34.jpg|"Action!" sign LiveHotPotatoes!ConcertStage.jpg|Concert stage LiveHotPotatoes!PromoPicture35.jpg|"Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car" LiveHotPotatoes!PromoPicture36.jpg|Captain Feathersword LiveHotPotatoes!PromoPicture37.jpg|"Eagle Rock" LiveHotPotatoes!PromoPicture38.jpg|"We're Dancing with Wags the Dog" LiveHotPotatoes!PromoPicture39.jpg|"Fruit Salad" LiveHotPotatoes!PromoPicture40.jpg|Jeff, Captain and Santa LiveHotPotatoes!PromoPicture41.jpg|Anthony and Ben Murray LiveHotPotatoes!PromoPicture42.jpg|"Henry's Christmas Dance" LiveHotPotatoes!PromoPicture43.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggly Humans LiveHotPotatoes!PromoPicture44.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword TheLiveHotPotatoes!Crew.jpg|The crew LiveHotPotatoes!-Greg'sNews-PromoPicture.jpg|Greg's News 513416650_b2fc0ea7b9_o.jpg|Zamel The Camel wiggles0322.jpg|Wheres Jeff Promo Picture wiggles0333.jpg|The Wiggles in a promo picture wiggles0328.jpg|Butterflies Flit Promo Picture wiggles0323.jpg|The Jeff Balloon in a promo picture wiggles0313.jpg|The Cast and crew wiggles0331.jpg|Wobbly Camel Category:Galleries Category:Video Galleries Category:Concert Galleries Category:2004 Category:2005